


The First Encounter

by MyStrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStrade/pseuds/MyStrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade's first 'encounter' was like. Takes place during John and Mary's wedding in season 3. First fanfic written, hope everyone enjoys and gives some feedback! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

Mycroft walked into the room, led by his umbrella. There were people everywhere, as to be expected of this type of gathering. Weddings. He’d always detested having to attend them, especially ones where the happy couple would have been much happier without him there, but he thought he might as well show up to check on his brother.  
He skulked around searching for Sherlock, but couldn’t see him. Stifling a sigh he searched for the bar. Sitting down on the stool, Mycroft propped his umbrella against the bar and ordered a water. He felt a pair of eyes burning against him and turned to his right. Sat on the stool, surrounded by a few empty glasses was Greg Lestrade. Lestrade’s face was reddened from drinking alcohol, and his tie was undone, hanging around his neck. 

“He’s not here.” Lestrade said smirking at Mycroft.

“I gathered.” He replied. “Where did my idiot brother run off to?”

“No idea. He just left after his speech and that was it.”

Mycroft sighed into his glass. “I don’t know why I even bother sometimes. I don’t know why I came.”

Lestrade let out a chuckle. “I don’t know why you came here either. I don’t know why I’m still here. But hey, open bar!” With that Lestrade gulped down the last of his drink and ordered another one.

Mycroft contemplated leaving but changed his mind. For some reason he pitied the Detective Inspector, sat here all alone drinking his sorrows away. He was sympathising with the man, and it worried him. But he stayed in his seat and turned to the bartender. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

Lestrade raised an eyebrow. “So you’re staying here then?” 

Mycroft took a sip of his new drink. “I think I will for a bit. I suppose it won’t do any harm, and I can give my congratulations to Mr and Mrs Watson in person.”

Lestrade hid his smile and downed his new drink. “Same again then please!”

After a few hours sat drinking, the two men were quite intoxicated. There were less people dancing now, as many had begun to leave; John and Mary now sat down embracing each other. Lestrade was starting to feel a bit woozy so he stood up from his stool. 

“I think it’s time to go. I’m getting quite drunk.” He staggered forward, putting his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder for balance.

“You can’t leave on your own! Come in my car, I’ll drive you home.”

“No, no. Don’t worry Mycroft, I’ll grab a taxi.”

Mycroft stood up as well, using his umbrella for balance. “Nonsense detective. You’ve kept me company this entire night, I insist.”

Lestrade rubbed his hand across his face and sighed. “Okay, fine. Thank you.”

The two left and reached Mycroft’s black car, already conveniently waiting for them. Mycroft let Lestrade tell his driver the address and off they went. The drive was quiet, both of them trying to sober up during the journey. Lestrade, feeling tired rested his head against Mycroft’s shoulder. Mycroft, shocked, looked at him in an odd way but left his head there. The car reached Lestrade’s house and he got out of it. Mycroft quickly got out and followed. 

“Let me walk you to the door.”

Lestrade looked at him and smiled. When they reached the front door, Lestrade took his key out and after a bit of a struggle, unlocked it. “Well, I guess this is it then.”

Mycroft, trying not to look saddened shook his head. “Yes it is. I actually had, what I suppose you can call ‘fun’”

Lestrade smiled and moved forward to shake his hand and somehow bumped heads with the man. 

“Shit, sorry!” He panicked and grabbed Mycroft’s face trying to get a better look in the moonlight.

“It’s nothing to worry about, I’ll be fine…” Mycroft stopped mid-sentence. The warmth of Lestrade’s hands was enticing. The two stood there, looking into each other’s eyes. Lestrade went for it. He cupped Mycroft’s face tighter and brought it toward him, capturing him in a hard, passionate kiss. Mycroft reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Lestrade’s waist.

After a while they broke apart. “Sorry… I shouldn’t have. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Lestrade said, getting anxious. “You should probably go, we both need to sleep this off.”  
“I don’t want to go.”

Lestrade, still panicking didn’t hear him. “Goodnight Mycroft. Thanks for tonight.”

Mycroft placed his hands around Lestrade’s face and kissed him again, deeply. Lestrade moaned, burying himself closer to Mycroft. Somewhere in between the kissing and moaning, the two managed to make it inside and locked the front door. They both kicked off their shoes and threw their coats on the floor. 

Lestrade took Mycroft by the hand to his bedroom upstairs. When they reached the bed, they parted hands and began furiously undoing each other’s clothes. Mycroft ripped the Detective Inspector’s shirt open, throwing buttons everywhere and tossed it. He then began to work on his belt, freeing the trousers and allowing him to step out of them. Lestrade was doing the same until they were both wearing nothing but their underwear. Lestrade grabbed Mycroft by the arms and dragged him down to the bed, lying underneath him. They continued kissing as their hands began to explore each other’s bodies groping and caressing everything they could. 

In between their moans and sighs of relief, they managed to switch roles, with Mycroft lying on the bed when Lestrade stopped kissing him. “You know I’ve never done this before right?”

Mycroft let out a small chuckle and kissed Lestrade again. “I know you haven’t, so we’ll take things slow.”

They switched positions again so that Lestrade was lying down, with Mycroft on top. Mycroft began kissing all the way down Lestrade’s body. Starting at the hollow of his throat, he worked his way down, reaching the space between Lestrade’s nipples. He kissed along, following the pattern of the chest hair and flicked his tongue over one nipple, causing Lestrade to shiver. His tongue swirled around as he sucked, making Lestrade moan; he moved over to the other nipple, doing the same.

Lestrade’s breath was now becoming ragged as Mycroft carried on kissing down his stomach, carefully removing his boxers to give him greater access. Once down there, Mycroft carefully took Lestrade’s shaft in his hand and planted a kiss on its head. Lestrade moaned as Mycoft took his whole length and began sucking him, taking him in deeper and deeper. Lestrade’s moans grew louder as Mycroft began to suck more furiously. After a few minutes of this, Lestrade came with a loud moan into Mycroft’s mouth. Panting, he threw his head back onto the pillow as his ‘lover’ came up to meet him. The two of them were flushed as they looked at each other.

“I want to try.” Lestrade said, looking at Mycroft.

He smiled and kissed Lestrade’s forehead. “If you really want to, go ahead.” He threw his boxers on the floor and laid back down on the bed. Lestrade kissed him, tasting himself in his mouth. It was an odd taste he thought. Not bad, but not exactly sweet either. 

He began slowly making his own way down Mycroft’s torso, licking and sucking wherever he could. He stroked Mycroft’s chest hair as he kissed the freckles, hearing Mycroft taking sharper breaths. Once he reached Mycroft’s crotch, he grabbed the man’s penis. Instinctively he began sucking and licking it, up and down. Mycroft moaned loudly as Lestrade took him deeper than he thought possible for a first timer. 

“You’re amazing!” Mystrade managed to shout amongst his moans. He was taking in quicker breaths now as he suddenly threw his head back and came in Lestrade’s mouth. Lestrade swallowed it all; his first time tasting another man. He noted the strange taste, not exactly bad, but not the nicest. He didn’t care though. He worked his way back up and Mycroft pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself in Lestrade’s mouth. 

“That was awesome.” Lestrade said with a smile.

Mycroft planted another kiss before replying. “You were amazing. I was surprised Gregory.” Lestrade smiled coyly as Mycroft looked him in the eyes.

“I want to do everything.” He said, breaking their silence. Mycroft just stared at the Detective Inspector.

“I thought as much.” He said calmly, taking Lestrade’s hand and kissing it. “But are you 100% sure about this?”

Lestrade nodded his head. That was all it took. Mycroft shuffled over to the side of the bed faster than Greg could have imagined, and reached into a drawer in the bedside table. He took out some packets of lubricant and a few condoms, putting them on the bed.

“How do you want to do this?”

Lestrade thought for a moment. “I want you to fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue this, but I'm not sure.


End file.
